Juego de seducción
by vampire white
Summary: Subaru nunca hubiera creído que en una sola noche su vida cambiaría. Esta historia tendrá YAOI. Trio: Subaru x Shu x Ruki
1. 24 de diciembre

24 de diciembre, día previo a la navidad. Una festividad que a pesar de tener un origen religioso para los humanos los vampiros también la festejaban, _"que cosa más absurda"_ pensó el menor de los Sakamakis mientras le daba el toque final a la gran decoración de la entrada de la gran mansió los años, como orden de su padre, los hermanos debían celebrar las fiestas como una "familia normal". Todos muy a su pesar, y para evitar que la ira de Karl Heinz se desate sobre ellos, obedecían la orden sin protestar. Cada hermano tenía una tarea que le era encargada por Reiji, el más responsable de los seis hermanos, y a él le había tocado colocar la decoración según las minuciosas instrucciones que le habían dejado. Eso como lo hacía enojar, tener que seguir las ordenes del de lentes y a su vez las de su padre. Pero también sabía que sería inútil el protestar, lo mejor era esperar a que todo pasara rápido para poder volver a la normalidad, si es que se podía llamar normal a su vida en la mansión con los cinco idiotas de sus hermanos. Y para empeorar las cosas, este año no solo estaría con ellos. Sus hermanos adoptivos, los Mukamis, también asistirían.

Termino de colocar las decoraciones a la escalera de la entrada y mirando el reloj noto que ya eran las 20:00. Los Mukamis llegarían justo para la cena que seria a las 22:00 para luego hacer el clásico brindis a media noche y luego cada uno se iría ya que todos tenían sus planes personales de que hacer para celebrar a su manera las fiestas. Todos los años era así, Ayato y Laito iban a alguna fiesta; Kanato salía con su teddy para ver los fuegos artificiales desde lo más alto de las torres de la ciudad comiendo dulces navideños; Reiji, por lo poco que sabía, hacia lo mismo que Ayato y Laito, aunque claro, las fiestas a las que asistía eran mucho más elegantes y refinadas; él aprovechaba para salir de cacería ya que entre tantos festejos y alcohol no era muy difícil conseguir una presa. Shu era el único que se quedaba en casa por la vagancia de salir y para aprovechar de dormir en paz sin que nadie lo molestara.

Fue a su cuarto para dormir aunque sea unos minutos en su ataúd antes de tener que enfrentar toda esa tediosa reunión familiar. Al entrar en ese preciado objeto se sintió más calmado. La tranquilidad y paz que sentía en ese pequeño y oscuro espacio lo reconfortaba. Cerró los ojos y se entrego al mundo de los sueños. Abrió los ojos muy vagamente y levanto la tapa del ataúd con pereza, estiro sus brazos hacia arriba y solo por curiosidad dirigió su vista al reloj de su cuarto para ver qué hora era. Para él solo habían pasado minutos, pero al ver que ya eran las 21:55 y que solo faltaban 5 minutos para la cena se levanto de un salto de su ataúd y comenzó a desvestirse lo más rápido que pudo para colocarse el traje que debía usar para la cena. Tiraba la ropa para todos lados sin importarle nada y se coloco los pantalones, camisa, saco y zapatos en cuestión de minutos. Tomo la corbata roja que finalizaba con su atuendo y cayó en la cuenta de que… no sabía anudarse una corbata.

-¡Maldita corbata!- hacia cualquier vuelta y nudo con la corbata para ver si por milagro lograba atarla. Estaba por romper la prenda en cuestión cuando una risa detrás de él lo sobresalto. Se giro en dirección a la puerta de su cuarto y ahí se encontraba el rubio de su hermano mayor apoyado en el marco de la puerta mirándolo con gracia.

-¡¿de qué te estás riendo Shu?!- pregunto más que enojado el albino.

-es muy gracioso ver como intentas atarte una corbata- el rubio ni siquiera intentaba esconder su sonrisa de gracia a pesar de que el menor lo quisiera matar con la mirada. –Haber, deja que te ayude- dio unos pasos hacia el dueño del cuarto.

-¡no necesito tu ayuda!- su hostil mirada roja podría asustar a cualquiera, menos a Shu.

-pues yo creo que si- aseguro quedando frente al albino. Tomo la corbata y comenzó a desarmar los nudos que había hecho el menor para poder empezar de nuevo.

-por cierto Shu… ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste mirando desde la puerta de mi cuarto?- pregunto el albino mientras miraba hacia otra dirección intentando ocultar su sonrojo por la cercanía de ambos.

-llegue cuando saliste del ataúd y comenzaste a sacarte la ropa-

Subaru se sonrojo hasta las orejas, su hermano lo había visto desnudarse como si de un show privado se tratase. A pesar de su vergüenza no le recrimino nada al mayor por andar de mirón.

-listo- dijo terminando de atar perfectamente la corbata. A pesar de haberla anudado la seguía teniendo en sus manos mientras se quedo hipnotizado viendo el rostro sonrojado del albino que no lo miraba. Se veía realmente atractivo con ese traje, el negro del conjunto hacia resaltar lo blanco de su piel y esa corbata roja que hacia juego con sus ojos, realmente se veía… atractivo.

El menor se cuestiono el por qué tardaba tanto su hermano mayor y a pesar de su sonrojo se volteo para mirarlo. Una mirada azul como el más hermoso de los océanos lo estaba mirando con increíble intensidad, ¿Por qué lo miraba tanto? Su sonrojo se acentuó ante lo incomodo de la situación y como copiando al rubio se quedo mirándolo a los ojos algo perdido en esa profunda mirada azul.

-¿Shu?- pregunto rompiendo el extraño momento.

-debemos bajar ahora, ya se hizo tarde- con esa frase soltó a su hermano y salió de la habitación hacia el comedor seguido del albino.

Ambos llegaron y notaron como todos ya estaban sentados en sus lugares esperándolos. Reiji tenía una mirada desaprobatoria pero que luego relajo cuando ambos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares. Los Mukamis ya habían llegado y estaban sentados en los lugares que se le habían asignado. Ya eran las 22:05 y Reiji indico que podían empezar con el banquete, ya que de otra forma no se podía llamar a esa mesa cubierta por un delicado mantel, cubiertos de la más costosa vajilla, adornos brillantes y delicados que decoraban la mesa y la más refinada y deliciosa comida que se puedan imaginar. Todos se miraron confundidos, ya que faltaba el principal invitado por el cual estaban montando todo ese circo.

-¿no vamos a esperar a Karl Heinz-sama?- pregunto el mayor de los Mukamis en nombre de todos.

-esta tarde recibe un mensaje de padre avisando que no podría venir pero que igual quería que siguiéramos con la cena-

Todos se sorprendieron y reaccionaron de distinta manera para demostrar su enojo. Como el viejo de su padre y tutor después de ordenarles que organizaran todo ese despliegue de cena se daba el lujo de avisar el día de la reunión familiar que no asistiría. Miradas de enfado de distintos colores se dirigieron al de anteojos, ¿Por qué no les había avisado antes? Si no iba a asistir Karl Heinz no tenía ningún sentido el haberse reunido.

-y si se preguntan el por qué no les avise antes es debido a que si se hubieran enterado no habrían asistido y habrían desobedecido una orden de padre- aclaro Reiji sin inmutarse por el aire amenazante que se formaba en la mesa.

Eso en parte era cierto, pero igual eso no ceso el enfado de todos. Se notaba que los 3 Mukamis menores estaban por levantarse e irse a su mansión pero su hermano mayor tomo la palabra en la mesa en un intento de salvar la noche.

-bueno, es cierto que todos teníamos mejores planes para pasar estas festividades. Pero ya que estamos aquí aprovechemos de disfrutar la comida-

Todos miraron con asombro a Ruki por sus intentos de que continuara la cena a pesar de que el con sus hermanos deberían haber sido los primeros en irse. ¿Por qué quería que continuaran todos juntos?

-bueno… si Ruki… lo dice- el menor de los Mukamis se volvió a acomodar y comenzó a comer la comida de su plato.

Kou y Yuma se miraron con la clara interrogante de si irse o quedarse. Pero si su hermano mayor quería que siguieran ahí así lo harían. Volvieron a sentarse y todos continuaron con la cena. Ningún vampiro hablaba, todos comían tranquilos sus alimentos esperando a que sea medianoche para salir. La cena se volvía aburrida pero como siempre Laito intento animarla.

-¿y qué planes tienen los Mukamis para después?-

-los tres vamos a asistir a una fiesta de navidad que ofrece mi disquera para sus artistas e invitados- el rubio se oía animado por tal evento.

-¿los tres?- pregunto incrédulo el pelirrojo autoproclamado Ore-sama.

-si, Ruki no nos acompañara. Dijo que ya había hecho planes- comento casi en un reclamo el mukami castaño.

-porque así es- dijo sin inmutarse por el reproche de su hermano.

-¡pero Ruki-kun~! Yo quería que estuviéramos juntos los cuatro- reprocho el idol haciendo pucheros.

-no va a ser la primera navidad que no pasamos los cuatro juntos, además, podemos pasar el día de mañana y año nuevo juntos- no planeaba cancelar sus planes por ningún motivo, además, lo que había dicho era verdad ya que el resto de las festividades que quedaban en el año las pasarían juntos.

El incomodo silencio volvió a llenar el comedor mientras que cada vampiro empezó a comer rápidamente su comida para terminar con esa tortura. Todos a excepción, claro está, de Shu, Ruki y Reiji.

Al acabar cada uno con sus platos fueron retirados y en medio de la mesa se coloco dos botellas del mejor champagne con 10 copas de cristal. Se sirvió la bebida espumante en cada copa y en unos minutos sonaron las campanadas del reloj anunciando las doce de la noche, todos chocaron sus copas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos se habían ido del salón. Azusa, Kou y Yuma salieron rápidamente a su limosina que los llevaría directo a la fiesta de la disquera de Kou; Laito y Ayato fueron a cambiarse sus elegantes trajes por ropa moderna y juvenil, y se fueron a la ciudad; Kanato también se cambio sus ropas y se dirigió a la cocina donde había preparado de ante mano una bolsa llena de dulces navideños y se fue a algún lugar donde tuviera buena vista y pudiera estar tranquilo con su teddy; Reiji no tuvo necesidad de cambiarse y se fue en la limosina de la familia a una fiesta de etiqueta a la que lo habían invitado; Subaru en cambio este año decidió solo salir un rato al jardín para entrar a la torre de su madre.

Ese lugar le traía muchos recuerdos, se sintió algo masoquista al ir a ese lugar que removía tantas cosas en él, su madre siempre diciéndole lo egoísta que era por no poder cumplirle su deseo de muerte, y él solo un niño deseaba más que nada el ver a su madre libre. Aunque claro, ese deseo jamás se cumplió. Luego de unos minutos en los que recorrió el jardín de rosas y entro en la torre de su madre decidió que lo mejor era volver para poder descansar en su ataúd tranquilo.

El albino regreso a la mansión y no habían pasado ni 30 minutos desde que se había ido. Al pasar por el salón noto la botella abierta de esa deliciosa bebida alcohólica que quedo del brindis y pensó que era un desperdicio el dejarla ahí abierta. Así que se sirvió en una copa una y otra vez hasta que vacio la botella. Al no tomar alcohol con mucha frecuencia quedo un poco ebrio y así camino cansado hasta su cuarto, pero en el pasillo pudo escuchar unos sonidos algo raros que provenían de un cuarto. Algo intrigado se dirigió hacia el cuarto de donde salían esos sonidos, llego hasta la puerta de la misma y se dio cuenta que era la del cuarto de su hermano mayor Shu. Una voz dentro de él le decía que no abriera esa puerta, que sea lo que sea que esté detrás de ella no sería nada bueno. Pero la curiosidad hizo su parte y le dio el último empujón que el albino necesitaba y tomo la manija de la puerta y la abrió lentamente procurándose de no hacer ruido. Lo que sus ojos vieron seria lago que jamás podría olvidar, su hermano mayor Shu estaba solo en bóxers y encima de Ruki quien estaba en igual condiciones que el rubio y tirado sobre la cama. Y como si el trauma no le fuera suficiente ambos se estaban besando de manera más que lasciva. Los ojos rojos del albino se abrieron de par en par, su rostro se sonrojo a más no poder y su cuerpo se quedo inmóvil observando aquella escena. Acaso era un efecto del alcohol, pensó; pero como todo podía empeorar, para mala suerte de Subaru, uno noto su presencia.

-¡¿Subaru?!- pregunto Ruki mirando hacia la puerta viendo como dos ojos rojos estaban mirándolo a él en semejante escena.

Los tres se quedaron en shock de la vergüenza. El primero en reaccionar fue Subaru, que salió corriendo directo a su cuarto para meterse en su ataúd, luego Shu que salió corriendo en busca de su hermanito para explicarle lo que había visto, y al final Ruki quien siguió a Shu para que ambos hablaran con Subaru. El albino llego a su cuarto y de un fuerte portazo cerro su puerta y se escondió en su ataúd maldiciéndose por haber visto aquello.

-¡Subaru!- grito Shu entrando en el cuarto –Subaru sal, déjame explicarte lo que viste-

-¡yo se que vi y no quiero hablar de eso!- el albino deseaba que estuviera soñando, su suerte podía ser peor, ¡¿por qué justo él tuvo que encontrarlos?! Lo último que quería hacer era hablar o siquiera ver a alguno de los dos mayores.

-¡no seas infantil y sal!- dijo Ruki algo fuerte detrás de Shu.

-¡váyanse!- fue lo único que salió del ataúd.

Tanto Ruki como Shu se miraron entendiendo que hablar no serviría de nada para que el albino saliera de su ataúd. Pero al Mukami se le ocurrió una idea que seguro haría salir al vampiro.

-entonces si no quieres salir, no te importara que los dos nos quedemos acá- Tomo a Shu del brazo y le guiño un ojo en señal de que siguiera con su plan.

-no es mala idea- comento el Sakamaki tirando al morocho sobre la tapa del ataúd y posicionándose sobre él. Ambos vampiros comenzaron a besarse de manera salvaje y soltando gemidos fuertes para que el albino los escuche.

-¡malditos pervertidos váyanse!- grito con furia mientras golpeaba la tapa de su ataúd para que esos dos vampiros se salieran de encima de la tapa. Cosa que no tuvo mucho éxito ya que seguía escuchando los gemidos y jadeos que producían esos dos mientras se refregaban contra su amado ataúd. Tapo sus oídos con sus manos pero le era imposible no escuchar lo que sucedía. Y en un arrebato de furia pateo la tapa de su ataúd haciendo que los dos mayores cayeran al piso y este quedara expuesto.

-¡te tengo!- dijo Shu poniéndose encima del albino que estaba recostado en su ataúd y agarrando sus muñecas para que no escapara–ahora, vas a escucharnos-

Subaru se sonrojo, tanto su hermano como el Mukami seguían solo en bóxers y el rubio estaba sentado sobre su miembro -¡suéltame!- trato de forcejear para zafarse pero Ruki intervino y sostuvo sus manos con Shu haciendo que su fuerza sea inútil.

-solo queremos decirte que no le digas a nadie lo que viste- comento Ruki acercándose y mirando directamente a Subaru a los ojos, increíblemente este se tranquilizo al ver la calma que reflejaban esos ojos azules.

El albino no sabía por qué, pero al sentir a Shu sobre su miembro y a Ruki tan cerca de su rostro hizo que se sintiera extraño, pero… le gustaba.

Shu se quedo mirando como aquellos dos vampiros se miraban a los ojos algo hipnotizados, cosa que lo hizo sentir algo celoso. Pero cuando se movió un poco encima de su hermano este soltó un gemido que tomo por sorpresa a los tres. Entonces el rubio presto más atención y noto como el pene de Subaru se había puesto erecto. Sonrió con malicia y vio a Ruki quien también se había dado cuenta de la situación del albino. Ambas miradas azules se vieron de manera cómplice y volvieron a mirar al albino quien estaba muy sonrojado.

-¿q-qué?- pregunto el albino al notar como esas dos miradas se fijaban en él como si fuera una presa a la cual devorarían.

Ninguno respondió y al segundo los dos mayores tomaron al menor y lo tiraron a la cama que había en el cuarto.

-¡¿pero qué demonios hacen?!- volvió a gritar rojo como una rosa carmín.

-nada, solo…- susurro Shu en su oído derecho mientras acariciaba su bulto por sobre el pantalón haciendo que un gemido saliera de la boca del menor.

-te haremos sentir bien- termino la frase el Mukami mordiendo el oído izquierdo del albino.

De repente la noche se había vuelto mucho más interesante para los tres.

 **¿Y qué tal? Llevo un tiempo queriendo innovar en mis historias y decidí escribir un trió entre mis tres personajes favoritos. Espero les haya gustado e intentare subir el próximo capítulo cuanto antes. Y todavía estoy pensando si escribir o no un lemon en el siguiente, ¿ustedes que opinan?**

 **Les deseo felices fiestas.**

 **Vampire White**


	2. ¿que paso anoche?

**Aclaración:** _"lo que este entre comillas y en cursiva son pensamientos" y cambie el titulo de la historia de Posesión a Juego de seducción._

El sonido irritante de la puerta siendo tocada lo despertó. Pero en cuanto intento levantar la cabeza de la almohada una fuerte punzada en la cabeza hizo que volviera a recostarse, y el sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada insistentemente solo hacía que el dolor fuera peor. Y cuando estaba a punto de dar un grito, que seguro hubieran escuchado todos los vampiros de esa mansión, para que se callara se detuvo, seguido de un –te esperamos abajo para cenar- de una voz segura e indiferente que reconoció como la voz de Reiji. Que molesto podía ser su hermano, y además inoportuno, para ir a molestarlo cuando estaba tan confundido. Pero después de unos momentos analizo lo que le había dicho… " _¿cenar? Pero si todavía es de mañana_ " pensó el albino, y en cuanto miro el reloj de su habitación vio que ya era la tarde-noche y la hora en la que todos se reunían para cenar. Sus ojos rojos se abrieron enormemente por la sorpresa ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido? Trato de hacer memoria sobre lo que había pasado la noche anterior y no lograba recordar nada. Solo tenía un vago recuerdo en el que después del brindis iba a la torre de su madre y luego regreso a la mansión, tomo una botella casi entera de champagne que había quedado de la cena y después… no recordaba nada más. _"¿Qué demonios paso?"_ no quiso seguir presionando su adolorido cerebro y decidió bajar de una vez a la cena, tal vez alguno de sus hermanos podía contarle que hizo anoche. Levanto de un tirón sus mantas para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que estaba desnudo. Eso lo sorprendió ya que el no solía dormir desnudo y menos en esa época donde estaba comenzando el invierno. Se apresuro en vestirse con ropa de su armario ya que la que uso estaba tirada por el piso. Todo cada vez tenía menos sentido.

Una vez abajo en el comedor al entrar otra cosa nueva en el día lo sorprendió, cada hermano empezó a mirarlo de maneras extrañas hasta para ellos, Reiji lo miraba desaprobatoriamente; Ayato y Laito sonreían de manera sospechosa; Shu lo miraba, cosa extraña ya que él ni siquiera habría los ojos en las cenas; y Kanato ocultaba la mitad de su rostro tras su Teddy, aunque eso no era muy extraño en él ya que siempre llevaba ese oso consigo. Ignorando el extraño momento se sentó en su lugar en medio de Reiji y Shu. Todos comenzaron a comer, pero como secuela de la sonrisa que habían hecho dos de los trillizos comenzaron a hablar.

-¿y cómo pasaron mis hermanitos su noche buena? Sé que Subaru se divirtió mucho~-

El albino miro a su hermano con la clara interrogante en su rostro -¿Cómo que me "divertí" anoche?- el de sombrero rio por su pregunta confirmando que sabía algo que él no.

-bueno Subaru, cuando Reiji me mando a mí y a Ayato a levantarte esta mañana toda tu ropa estaba tirada en el suelo y tu durmiendo en tu cama con tus sabanas todas revueltas, parece que te divertiste con alguien anoche, ¿o me equivoco? Nfu~-

-¡ah! Y no olvides las botellas de alcohol que había debajo de la cama- acoto Ayato riéndose de la cara de asombro que tenia Subaru –no me lo esperaba de Subaru, jajaja-

-¡cállate!- fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca ante la burla de esos dos. Pero seguía sin poder recordar nada de lo que había pasado anoche. Había muchas opciones de lo que podría haber pasado, pero cada una era más improbable que la otra. El no era de esas personas que bebían hasta perder el conocimiento y tampoco del tipo que le interesaba acostarse con alguien que no conocía. ¿Pero realmente había tenido sexo anoche? El era virgen hasta donde sabia. Y encima para terminar de confundirlo más, Kanato tuvo que unirse a sus hermanos en la charla acotando algo que hasta ese momento nadie más sabía.

-yo cuando llegue anoche temprano escuche unos gemido que venían de tu habitación Subaru, ¿ne, teddy?- el sonrojo y sorpresa estaban tatuadas en el rostro del menor quien definitivamente debía recordar que rayos había pasado esa noche.

-dejen de hacer tanto ruido en la mesa- llamo Reiji al orden antes de que el albino terminara matando a esos tres por no saber cerrar la boca. Él, a pesar de negarlo, tenía interés en saber que había pasado esa noche ya que había ocurrido en la mansión y su padre lo había dejado a cargo de esta y de los irresponsables que tenia de hermanos y debía saber que pasaba para tener una idea de cómo actuar ante la situación y si era necesaria su intervención.

Subaru no quiso seguir hablando ya que seguramente los trillizos seguirían acotando cosas que no quería saber y Reiji terminaría perdiendo la paciencia y los castigaría. Shu simplemente se mantenía fuera de la conversación. La cena termino sin más incidentes y cada hermano se levanto de la mesa yéndose todos por caminos separados. Subaru al no tener nada que hacer volvió a su cuarto.

Ya en su habitación el albino caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación tratando de recordar lo de anoche. Medito y trato de hacer memoria, pero nada. Ya harto de forzar a su mente decidió recostarse en su amado ataúd que siempre lo había reconfortado. Una vez que se relajo cerró los ojos mientras recapitulaba cada segundo de su último recuerdo. Había vuelto a la mansión y bebido un poco, aunque no lo suficiente para emborrachare al punto de no recordar nada, siguió recordando, pero ahora si podía decir que había pasado un poco después: había escucho ruidos raros en una habitación, fue a revisar y al entrar encontró… ¡a Shu y Ruki besándose! Sus ojos que hasta ese momento estaban cerrados se abrieron como platos acompañados de un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas, y hasta en sus orejas. ¡Como había podido olvidado eso! siguió la corriente de sus recuerdos y logro llegar hasta el momento en que los dos mayores lo habían tirado a la cama y se acostaban a cada lado suyo mientras le decían cosas al oído. " _¡acaso se había acostado con esos dos imbéciles!"_ El solo pensamiento lo desestabilizo, como él podía haber terminado siendo la puta que se dejaba cojer por esos dos. ¿Acaso tan mal hermano mayor era Shu que se había aprovechado de él de esa manera? Ese maldito vago le debía algunas explicaciones.

Sin pensarlo dos veces y dejándose llevar por su ira se dirigió a la habitación del rubio buscando respuestas. Pateo la puerta de forma innecesaria, pero que sirvió para expresar su enfado, e ingreso al cuarto de Shu. El rubio como mínima muestra de su asombro abrió los ojos pero no se movió de su cama, en la cual estaba recostado. Subaru cerró la puerta de un portazo y se paro enfrente del vago de su hermano, su cara de seriedad mezclada con ira era digna de admirar, o al menos de mantenerse despierto, pensó Shu. El rubio no se inmuto ante su mirada asesina y se sentó sobre su cama dejando salir un suspiro de su boca, el ya sabía por qué su hermanito había ido a verlo, pero quería confirmarlo.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto desinteresado.

-¡¿Cómo preguntas "que quiero"?! ¡QUIERO EXPLICACIONES MALDITO VAGO!- sus gritos molestaban al mayor pero no le importo -¡¿Qué paso anoche?!- exigió saber.

-primero, deja de gritar, a no ser que quieras atraer la atención de nuestros hermanos- comento con cierto enfado, el albino solo desvió la mirada frunciendo el seño –segundo, ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas de anoche?-

" _Nada importante, solo a ti y Ruki a punto de follar en tu cuarto y luego que ambos me tiraban a la cama y me susurraban cosas al oído"_ pensó con rabia el albino e inevitablemente sus mejillas se ruborizaron ligeramente al recordarlo –lo último que recuerdo es que tu y Ruki me recostaron en la cama de mi cuarto-

El rubio podía notar que el solo hablar del tema hacia que se avergonzara, cosa que lo hacía ver muy tierno. Ahora debía tratar de contar lo que había pasado sin que le dé un ataque cardiaco a su hermano. –lo que ocurrió fue que…-

 _Recuerdo de la noche_

Los dos mayores tomaron al menor y lo tiraron a la cama que había en el cuarto.

-¡¿pero qué demonios hacen?!- volvió a gritar el menor rojo como una rosa carmín.

-nada, solo…- susurro Shu en su oído derecho mientras acariciaba su bulto por sobre el pantalón haciendo que un gemido saliera de la boca del menor.

-te haremos sentir bien- termino la frase el Mukami mordiendo el oído izquierdo del albino.

Subaru se sonrojo a más no poder e intento forcejear para zafarse, pero le era imposible concentrarse en escapar con lo que le estaban haciendo. Ruki retenía su brazo izquierdo mientras su boca bajaba de su oído hasta el cuello lamiéndolo y rozando sus colmillos contra su pie. Mientras Shu retenía de igual forma su brazo derecho pero seguía lamiendo y besando su oreja hasta que clavo sus colmillos en la parte dura de esta haciendo que suspirara. Los sonidos que hacia su hermano al chupar su sangre era por demás excitante, y para confundirlo aun más, Ruki también lo mordió un poco más arriba de la clavícula. Esos dos se hacían un festín con la sangre del albino hasta dejarlo algo débil. Retiraron sus colmillos y aflojaron un poco el agarre sobre sus brazos. Aprovechando esto el menor volvió a forcejear logrando liberarse de ambos vampiros y quedar en el otro extremo de la cama.

-¿Por qué te resistes tanto?- pregunto el rubio acercándose al albino y quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

-¡no te me acerques Shu!- grito tratando de alejar a su hermano poniendo sus manos en su pecho empujándolo hacia atrás. Pero con la sangre que perdió, combinado con la confusión mental que tenía, había perdido gran parte de su fuerza,

-¿o sino qué?- pregunto seductoramente Ruki quien se había parado y sentado en el borde de la cama, atrás del albino, permitiéndole susurrar en su oído esa pregunta.

Debía pensar algo rápido, si no lograba idear algo esos dos terminarían violándolo en su propio cuarto. La fuerza bruta que siempre lo había salvado de situaciones como esas ya no le serbia, y el tratar de razonar con ellos era por demás inútil. Los segundos pasaban y su tiempo se le agotaba antes de terminar siendo arrastrado por esos dos a su mundo perverso. La mano del rubio deslizándose por debajo de su camisa y la del otro acariciando sus caderas por debajo del pantalón lo hizo alarmarse y termino diciendo lo primero que creyó podría salvarlo.

-sino… ¡voy a decirle a Reiji!- si, lo sabía, eso había sonado muy patético. Recurrir a nombrar a su hermano mayor en responsabilidad era algo muy bajo para su orgullo, pero en una situación donde su cuerpo no lo ayudaría, su mente solo pudo pensar eso.

Ambos mayores se vieron con preocupación, si el albino le decía a Reiji esté definitivamente le diría a Karl Heinz y este sin duda los castigaría de maneras impensables. La compasión que habían tenido por Subaru se fue y se dieron cuenta que lo mejor era callarlo cuanto antes, sin mencionar que pronto volverían los demás Sakamakis a la mansión. Sin piedad ambos volvieron a clavar sus colmillos, Shu en la clavícula y Ruki en el cuello. Ambos bebían y bebían la sangre de Subaru, pero Shu noto como aun el menor tenía ese problema en su entrepierna, por lo que bajo su mano, la metió por debajo del pantalón y bóxer del albino, y agarro su pene con fuerza haciendo que un gemido saliera de su boca. Empezó a mover su mano de arriba abajo, acariciando cada centímetro de esa piel.

-d-déjame ¡ah!- Subaru trataba de morderse el labio para callar sus gemidos pero le era casi imposible al sentir las caricias del rubio.

-te estoy haciendo un favor, no deberías quejarte- siguió con su labor mientras Ruki seguía bebiendo sangre, aunque ahora de manera más suave para que el menor no se desmaye tan pronto. Cada vez iba aumentando mas la velocidad de su mano hasta que sintió como su hermano se corría en su mano soltando un gemido algo fuerte, en ese momento en que su boca se abrió aprovecho y lo beso introduciendo su lengua en su boca. El albino parecía estar confundido ya que no se aparto ni quejo, aunque tampoco correspondió. Saboreaba su boca con su lengua hasta que sintió como su hermano caía desmayado por la falta de sangre.

 _Fin del recuerdo_

El sonrojo en la cara de Subaru era muy intenso ante el relato detallado de su hermano. Ahora lograba recordar todo, y con todo se refería a TODO. La confusión que sintió, al igual que la impotencia y el placer que le hicieron sentir esos dos. Con la cantidad de sangre que perdió no le sorprendió que haya dormido casi un día entero. Pero aun le quedaba un par de dudas por lo que habían dicho los trillizos.

-¿y las botellas de alcohol en mi cuarto?-

-las dejamos con Ruki para que no se viera tan sospechoso el que quedaras inconsciente por tanto tiempo-

De cierta manera tenía lógica, pero… -¿Por qué estaba desnudo?-

-eso fue para que la historia se vea mas creíble- aseguro el rubio sonriendo ligeramente.

" _¡maldito pervertido!"_ pensó el albino con furia.

-y ahora que recuerdas lo de anoche, quiero hablarte sobre lo que viste-

El sonrojo volvió a aparecer en el rostro del albino -¡no es necesario!- se apresuro a decir desviando la mirada, lo último de lo que quería hablar era sobre la intimidad de su hermano mayor.

-si es necesario. Escucha, Ruki y yo no somos pareja-

La curiosidad le podía y volvió a mirar a Shu -pero entonces ¿por que estaban juntos en tu cuarto?-

-no tenemos nada sentimental, solo tenemos encuentros sexuales de tanto en tanto- comento como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Aunque a Subaru le genero algo de asco el pensarlo, una relación solo sexual con otro hombre le produjo un escalofrió.

Estaba dispuesto a irse antes de seguir enterándose de más detalles escabrosos de la vida privada del mayor cuando un mareo hizo que casi callera al piso, casi, ya que el rubio se apresuro a sostenerlo antes de que chocara contra el suelo.

-aun no has bebido sangre, ¿verdad?-

El albino negó con la cabeza que parecía que se le iba a partir de la sed que sentía. El rubio suspiro frustrado y lo acostó sobre la cama, para después sacarse su reproductor MP3 y colocarse encima del menor.

-bebe- dijo mostrando su cuello y sorprendiendo al menor, quien ante la sed puso su mano en su nuca y con algo de dudas lo mordió en el cuello.

La sangre de su hermano mayor sabia deliciosa y lograba saciar su sed. Mordió con algo más de fuerza haciendo que su hermano soltara un quejido por el dolor. Luego de unos momentos el menor dejo de beber sintiéndose mucho mejor.

-no piensas agradecerme- cuestiono el rubio que seguía encima de su hermanito sin apartarse mucho de su rostro.

-¡si fuiste tú quien bebió mi sangre en primer lugar!-

-como sea, entonces… ¿guardaras el secreto?-

Dudo por unos momentos que contestar, pero no ganaba nada con delatar a su hermano, así que no le afectaría en nada mantener su "relación" con Ruki en secreto. –de acuerdo, no diré nada- vio como el mayor soltaba un suspiro de alivio a la vez que le dedicaba una disimulada sonrisa, _"¿Qué demonios hacia?"_ se cuestiono Subaru, hace años que no veía a Shu sonreír así, desde que era un niño si mal no recordaba y en verdad se veía… lindo. El albino se sonrojo por quinta vez ante el flujo de sus pensamientos hacia su hermano, ¡como podía pensar que era lindo si era su maldito hermano! -¡quítate!- grito mientras empujaba a rubio para que se saliera de encima de él. Una vez hecho eso se paro dispuesto a irse.

-Subaru- lo llamo haciendo que le nombrado se diera vuelta.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto con el picaporte de la puerta en su mano y con cara de pocos amigos.

Shu se volvió a acercar con rapidez y le dio un beso en la mejilla –gracias hermanito- susurro en su oído haciendo que el menor se sonrojara y saliera rápidamente de su cuarto. Le encantaba hacerlo sonrojar.

" _¿y a este que le pasa ahora?"_ se pregunto mientras que con la manga de su chaqueta se frotaba en el lugar donde lo habían besado. Enojado como estaba volvió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta dejándose caer en su ataúd. Aun no podía creer lo que le había pasado y haciendo memoria recordó el beso en los labios que le había dado Shu esa noche. Se toco los labios recordando la cantidad de emociones que sintió con ese simple contacto, nunca antes se había sentido como en ese momento y no estaba muy seguro de que lo que sintió estuviera bien. Pero en un lugar más oscuro de su mente, deseaba repetirlo.

 **°°°°°oOo°°°°° oOo°°°°° oOo°°°°° oOo°°°°° oOo°°°°° oOo°°°°° oOo°°°°° oOo°°°°° oOo°°°°° oOo°°°°° oOo°°°°°**

 **Que mala que soy, seguro los dejo con ganas de un lemon. Pero no se preocupen que habrá un lemon muy~ especial para este fanfic *sonrisa estilo Laito***

 **Lamento haber tardado en actualizar, estuve con un serio caso de falta de inspiración. En fin, agradezco los reviews que me motivaron a escribir. Y la moraleja de la historia es: "si quieres que alguien actualice, déjale reviews ¬¬, seguro los va a valorar :)"**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capitulo ya que no se si se entiende muy bien y tal vez deba empezar a escribir como en otros fanfics donde escriben quien relata y lo ponen como "Pov Shu" y después cambia a "Pov Subaru" ¿ustedes que opinan?**

 **Nos leemos~**


	3. El tutor

-¡¿por qué tengo que hacerlo?!- grito el menor de los Sakamakis.

-porque tus notas deben mejorar y durante este receso escolar padre ha ordenado que tengas un tutor, y para tu "suerte", Ruki Mukami fue elegido por él para ayudarte a estudiar-

-¡¿y por qué no puedes hacerlo tú?!- si tenía que tener un tutor por orden de su padre no podía negarse, pero por qué justo Ruki tenía que ser su tutor. La última vez que lo vio había sido en el incidente de la noche antes de navidad, y al no poder evitar ver a Shu por la obviedad de que vivían en la misma casa, al menos quería evitar ver al morocho por un tiempo.

-yo estoy muy ocupado, por lo que se recurrió al mayor de los Mukamis cuyo promedio es uno de los mejores de su clase-

Subaru se dio cuenta de que era imposible seguir protestando ante Reiji y se dirigió de mala gana a la mansión Mukami con un cuaderno y bolígrafo. La limosina lo llevo y en menos de 20 minutos ya había llegado. Toco la puerta un par de veces, pero nadie le abría. Estaba a punto de usar como excusa de que había llegado pero que no lo atendieron, y así poder zafar de las tutorías. Pero antes de poder realizar su idea la puerta se abrió, precisamente por el Mukami que más le irritaba.

-hola, Subaru-kun~ ¿qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto el idol con ternura mal actuada según Subaru.

Ni siquiera se molesto en responder el saludo y fue directo al punto -¿esta Ruki?-

-si, esta en su cuarto. ¿Y por qué lo buscas? ¡No me digas que has venido a declararle tu amor!- dijo actuando de manera excesiva y provocando un gran deseo en el albino de romperle su linda cara de idol de un solo golpe.

-deja de bromear Kou- dijo una voz tranquilo detrás del idol –el vino porque seré su tutor por un tiempo- termino de explicar Ruki mientras se ponía junto a su hermano menor. El Sakamaki había desviado ligeramente la vista del morocho y miro cualquier cosa del suelo.

-Aaah, ¿y por qué no me dijiste?- pregunto el idol.

-lo dije en la cena de anoche, pero tú y Yuma estaban muy ocupados peleándose por quien se quedaría con la última pieza de langosta como para escucharme-

-ah… es cierto- aseguro algo avergonzado.

-por cierto Kou, hoy no tenias que ir a una sesión de fotos-

-si la tengo, pero es en una hora –miro detenidamente el rostro de ambos vampiros. Subaru estaba sonrojado y desviaba la mirada de su hermano, y Ruki miraba al albino de manera demasiado interesada para su gusto - Pero como veo que ni Yuma ni Azusa están en la mansión, y que quiere estar a solas con Subaru, los dejare solos tortolitos~- y con esas palabras salió rápidamente a la limosina de la familia, antes de que el albino le diera un golpe por su comentario, y Ruki un castigo.

-pasa- dijo cortésmente el morocho, ignorando la impertinencia de su hermano, al albino que todavía miraba con rabia el camino por el que se había ido el idol.

Subaru al escucharlo entro pasando por el costado de Ruki sin mirarlo.

-vayamos al estudio, ahí podremos estudiar más tranquilos-

Ambos vampiros se dirigieron al estudio en total silencio, uno por la vergüenza y otro que no sabía cómo activar la charla. El albino seguía al Mukami mientras miraba la espalda de este sin saber cómo sería cuando ambos estuvieran a solas. Una vez que llegaron Subaru se sentó en un amplio sillón para tres personas mientras su "tutor" recogía unos libros y los ponía en la mesa que había en medio de los sillones.

Ruki se sentó en el extremo opuesto del sillón donde estaba sentado Subaru y explico la actividad que debería realizar -Empecemos con literatura. Estos son algunos libros de los autores que estaban estudiando en tu clase. Elije uno, léelo y después discutiremos sobre lo que has leído-

-¡pero son muy largos!- recrimino el menor al ver que esos libros debían tener, como mínimo, 600 páginas cada uno.

-no te preocupes, son antologías, solo lee algún fragmento o cuento-

El albino suspiro rendido y tomo un libro que llamo su atención, de tapa dura, color rojo y detalles en dorado. Comenzó viendo el índice para ver si algún título llamaba su atención mientras Ruki también empezaba a leer uno de los libros de la mesa. Pasaron unos pocos minutos de silencio y el menor inconscientemente desvió su mirada de los cuentos del libro y miro a su tutor. El morocho parecía bastante concentrado en la lectura, como si nada mas existiera a su alrededor a parte de aquellas frases que conformaban el libro. Su actitud tan seria le hacía acordar de cierta manera a Reiji, pero él tenía algo distinto de su hermano que no sabía especificar bien. Su respiración acompasada, su mirada azul relajada pero atenta a cada letra del libro, sus manos que acariciaban y tomaban con suma delicadeza la hoja al cambiar de página. Ese chico definitivamente tenía algo que llamaba su atención. Se dio cuenta de que se había quedado tiempo de más viendo al mayor cuando este giro para verlo unos segundos y ambas miradas chocaron. Subaru se sonrojo al instante y volvió a dirigir su mirada en el libro, Ruki por su parte rio ligeramente, el menor podía ser muy tierno.

-¿estás incomodo?- pregunto repentinamente sorprendiendo al albino.

-¿por qué lo estaría?- dijo nervioso mientras intentaba inútilmente volver a retomar el hilo de su lectura.

-porque desde que llegaste es la primera vez que me miras a los ojos- noto como sus palabras llegaron al menor haciéndolo incapaz de responderle. –Si esto es por lo que viste aquella noche, en verdad lo lamento. Lo que hice fue algo muy irresponsable e infantil de mi parte y espero que puedas perdonarme-

Esas palabras lo sorprendieron e hicieron que su roja mirada chocara con la azul del contrario. –No es necesario que te disculpes, Shu ya me explico todo y no diré nada sobre ustedes-

Ruki suspiro aliviado, aunque no pareciera, estaba muy preocupado por si el menor decidía delatarlos a él y a Shu. Hasta había llegado a imaginarse un escenario en el que Subaru los chantajeara a ambos, pero parecía que él no era esa clase de persona. Era más del tipo de personas que aunque pareciera dura e inaccesible, en su interior era muy bondadoso. Esbozo una ligera sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al contrario, pero no pudo evitarlo, de alguna forma ese albino lo inspiraba a sonreír de una manera muy abierta y sincera.

Subaru volvió su vista hacia la lectura tratando de evitar volver a sonrojarse ante el vampiro que tenia al lado. El ambiente volvió a ser silencioso debido a que ellos eran los únicos en toda esa gran mansión, pero eso solo hacía que el albino se sintiera mas incomodo mientras trataba forzosamente de concentrarse en la lectura.

-dime Subaru- pregunto Ruki llamando la atención del nombrado -¿alguna vez has besado a alguien?-

La repentina y extraña pregunta tomo por sorpresa al albino. No creyó que Ruki le tomara tanta confianza como para preguntar cosas de ese calibre. Aunque, la verdad es que nunca había besado a nadie hasta que Shu lo besó esa noche.

-tu estuviste cuando Shu me beso- aseguro sonrojado y avergonzado de confesar de que ese había sido su primer beso. Pero no le importaba que haya sido así su primer beso, el no era como las niñas humanas que se emocionaban y fantaseaban con ese momento. De alguna manera, Ruki le inspiraba la confianza como para responderle aquella osada pregunta.

-es cierto que te vi besándote con Shu aquella noche, ¿pero nunca besaste a nadie más antes?- el menor negó con la cabeza ante su pregunta, cosa que le sorprendió ligeramente pero a la vez llamo su atención.

-¿Por qué preguntas?-

-mera curiosidad, además~- se acerco al cuerpo de quien tenía al lado haciendo que sus hombros se rozaran –quería preguntarte otra cosa-

-¿qué?- dijo con dudas y con algo de miedo e intriga por la respuesta.

-¿te gustó el beso de Shu?-

Subaru se sonrojo fuertemente ante esa pregunta, había estado intentado olvidarse de aquel hecho y ahora Ruki se tomaba la libertad de preguntarle eso. No se había puesto a pensar en aquel hecho ni tampoco quería reconocer que en aquel momento de confusión que vivió aquella noche, donde la impotencia y la ira que sentía desaparecieron al instante cuando sintió los labios de su hermano sobre los suyos. Ese acto tan indecoroso y retorcido le había intrigado y fascinado hasta tal punto de querer repetirlo. ¿Pero eso se debía a que sentía algo por Shu? Negó ante esa pregunta, podía asegurar que algo como lo que sintió no podía definirse con la palabra amor, la palabra atracción le quedaba mejor. Noto como Ruki seguía mirándolo esperando una respuesta.

Desvió la mirada y la poso en el libro que tenía en manos -tsk, ¡claro que no!- respondió para dar por finalizado ese tema mientras su sonrojo se hacía cada vez más intenso.

Ruki se rio mentalmente ante lo tímido que podía ser el albino, era por demás obvio que le había gustado. -Subaru- lo llamo nuevamente.

El nombrado volteo para ver con cara de pocos amigos al Mukami cuando este le dio un beso en los labios. Era un beso sencillo sin movimientos ni nada que podría decirse lujurioso o apasionado, era más bien inocente. Un simple toque entre ambos labios que fue desecho por el Sakamaki después de unos momentos en los que salía de su asombro. -¡qué demonios crees que-!- y no pudo terminar su frase ya que Ruki se le tiro encima tirando su cuerpo sobre el sillón. Tenían sus muñecas firmemente sujetas mientras que el morocho volvía a besarlo de una manera más intensa.

Ruki movía sus labios lentamente esperando alguna reacción del albino que parecía estar en una completa confusión, con los ojos abiertos como platos, tieso y sin saber cómo moverse. Siguió besándolo hasta que lamio el labio el labio inferior pidiendo permiso para probar la boca del albino y este muy tímidamente abrió un poco sus labios, pero lo suficiente para que él pudiera meter su lengua y poder saborear la boca ajena. Rozo su lengua con la de Subaru de manera insistente y esta parecía empezar a corresponderle.

Subaru se sentía asombrado de lo que le estaba pasando. Se quedo tieso hasta que sintió la lengua de Ruki frotándose contra la suya y muy lentamente comenzó a corresponder mientras cerraba sus ojos, como tratando de encontrar una respuesta a el por qué se dejaba hacer eso.

Sus lenguas se movían de manera lenta pero lujuriosa, al igual que sus cuerpos que se retorcían de la excitación y frotaban el uno con el otro. Ruki ya no sintió la necesidad de retener las muñecas del contrario y las soltó para poder ponerlas sobre el rostro del albino, quien al sentir sus muñecas libres de la opresión llevo sus manos a la chaqueta gris del Mukami y la apretó con algo de fuerza atrayéndolo más hacia él, aun no podía creer lo bien que se sentía en ese momento. Ruki movió su mano un poco hasta los blancos cabellos del vampiro y los tiro para que Subaru soltara un jadeo de dolor y abriera más la boca, cosa que el Mukami aprovecho para profundizar aún más el beso.

Todo era muy intenso en ese momento, ambos disfrutaban cada segundo de ese beso, uno con total lujuria y deseo, y el otro con dudas, pero con mucha curiosidad y satisfacción. Lo único que se podía escuchar en el cuarto era el sutil ruido del sillón cuando las prendas de ambos eran frotadas contra el mueble; además de ser acompañado por los ligeros jadeos de ambos mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento.

Al final se separaron cuando la falta de aire se hizo insoportable. Sus respiraciones agitadas chocaban, el rostro de Subaru estaba totalmente sonrojado y el de Ruki, sorprendentemente, también estaba un poco sonrojado.

-Subaru…- susurro Ruki mientras acariciaba suavemente la mejilla del albino para que abriera los ojos. Aún estaba algo sorprendido por su forma de actuar, pero cuando tuvo al menor frente suyo es como si no hubiera podido contenerse.

El albino abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue un par de ojos azules que lo veían de una manera que no sabía cómo interpretar, parecía un tanto preocupada, pero a su vez tenían cierto brillo que no sabía deducir que significaba. Se sentía arder, sus manos todavía estaban en la chaqueta gris de Ruki, sus labios estaban algo hinchados por el beso y cierta parte de su cuerpo se sentía excitada. Recalculó la situación en la que estaba y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y de la situación comprometedora en la que estaba. No se detuvo a pensar más y empujo al Mukami de encima de él, se levanto y salió a una velocidad increíble del cuarto.

Se fue de la mansión Mukami y mientras caminaba a paso rápido el camino hasta su mansión flashes de lo que había pasado le venían a la mente. Primero había sido Shu, y ahora Ruki; ambos lograron confundirlo y hacer que llegara hasta el extremo de doblegar su orgullo y dejarse manipular por ellos. Pero a pesar de lo confundido que se sentía no podía obviar el hecho de que en ambos casos, a pesar de todo, le había gustado besarlos. Pero definitivamente no lo volvería a hacer. Eran hombres, y para colmo una era su hermano de sangre. Seria firme y no se dejaría llevar más por esos dos vampiros.

Antes de darse cuenta, el albino ya había llegado a la mansión y entro para encontrarse con la última persona que quería ver.

-¿Qué te pasó?- pregunto Shu desde el sillón donde dormía al ver lo sonrojado que estaba su hermanito.

-¡nada!- aseguro, y se fue rápidamente a su cuarto donde dio un fuerte portazo y se adentro en su ataúd, no podía creer que se había sonrojado y puesto nerviosos solo al ver a Shu. Definitivamente sería difícil estar cerca de esos dos, pero haría un esfuerzo.

Aunque si Subaru pensaba que Shu y Ruki no harían nada más para estar cerca de él de nuevo, estaba muy equivocado.

 **°°°OoO°°°OoO°°°OoO°°°OoO°°°OoO°°°OoO°°°OoO°°°OoO°°°OoO°°°OoO°°°**

De nuevo, perdón por la tardanza. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y agradezco mucho los reviews. Y como ultimo aclarare una duda de un review de _vale-chin_ y que seguro alguna de mis lectoras habrá tenido después del anterior capitulo **: si habrá trió**. Aunque todavía no me decido cuando será…

Sin más me despido, espero sus reviews con sus opiniones de cómo va la historia. Nos leemos~


	4. Dejarse llevar

Su paciencia estaba llegando a su límite, desde su visita a la mansión Mukami tanto Shu como Ruki habían estado mirándolo, hablándole, acosándolo, y hasta incluso alejaban a las chicas que se le acercaban. Aunque eso ultimo más bien se los agradecía, pero no borraba lo molestos que se habían vuelto esa semana. Durante la cena de anoche Shu se había sentado junto a él y en medio de la comida se puso a acariciar su pierna con descaro. Por suerte antes de que esa mano subiera más por su muslo la cena termino y él salió disparado como alma que llevaba el diablo. Y Ruki no se quedaba atrás, hace dos días al terminar de consultarle algunas cosas de su tarea en la biblioteca al despedirse le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, para su suerte no había nadie en ese momento que pudiera verlos.

¿Acaso esos dos estaban retando a su paciencia? ¿Por qué se metían tanto en su vida? El albino pensaba en eso mientras esperaba sentado en la limosina que sus hermanos entraran para poder ir a la aburrida escuela. El primero en llegar después de él fue Reiji, luego los trillizos, y por ultimo Shu, quien sorprendentemente no le dedico ni siquiera la mirada. Decidió no prestarle atención y poso su mirada en la ventana mientras el auto arrancaba.

Al llegar todos los Sakamakis fueron rodeados por sus numerosas fans, y como siempre, cuatro de ellos siguieron de largo hasta el salón, a excepción de Laito y Ayato que gozaban la atención y devoción que les entregaban esas chicas. Subaru entro a su salón y se sentó en su asiento al fondo junto a las ventanas mientras los demás estudiantes iban llegando. Miro por la ventana como el cielo era cubierto por nubes grises que amenazaban como una tormenta. Pero al desviar su vista del oscurecido cielo vio algo que lo sorprendió. Shu y Ruki estaban bajo un árbol demasiado cercanos para el albino y los vio como salían del predio de la escuela, ¿A dónde iban? O una mejor pregunta ¿por qué le importaba? Giro su cabeza hacia el profesor que entraba dispuesto a dar su clase. Aunque el albino trataba de prestarle atención a la aburrida clase de historia, la intriga de lo que estaban haciendo los dos mayores le invadía la mente. No duro ni 5 minutos que pidió permiso al profesor para ir al baño y así poder salir para sacarse sus dudas.

 **Pov's Subaru**

Salí al patio y rodeé el jardín de la escuela hasta el estacionamiento donde ambos vampiros rubio y morocho estaban parados esperando algo. Para evitar que me vieran me escondí detrás de un árbol.

-no sé por qué tardara tanto la limosina- dijo Ruki algo cansado.

-ya debe estar por llegar aunque…-

Mientras escuchaba lo que decían sentí una presencia detrás de mí y al voltearme vio a Shu que me veía con cierta malicia en los ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí Subaru?- pregunto Ruki que se apareció de la nada detrás mío.

-¡nada!- dije rápidamente mientras me apartaba de ellos.

-¿y por qué nos espiabas?- pregunto Shu, ¡tsk! Detesto cuando tiene esa mirada arrogante.

-no los espiaba, solo quería irme a casa y por casualidad me los encontré aquí-

-en serio~ bueno, ya que te escapaste del colegio por qué no nos acompañas a mi mansión. Podemos ver algunas cosas de tu tarea- dijo Ruki con elegancia. Tenía curiosidad por saber que harían, pero no quería presenciarlo en lo más mínimo.

-no, iré caminando a la mansión- sentencie de forma acida para que no dijeran nada más. Pero antes de poder darme la vuelta, Shu me tomo del brazo.

-será mejor que vengas con nosotros, si Reiji descubre que te escapaste de la escuela y te encuentra en la mansión te castigara-

Lo pensé unos segundos, tenía razón. Si Reiji me encontraba el castigo seria brutal.

-además, si vienes con nosotros podemos usar de excusa que no te sentías bien y que yo con Ruki te llevamos a la mansión-

Presentía que algo estaba tramando Shu por su forma de hablar, y Ruki por la forma en que me veía. Pero nada podría ser peor que el castigo que seguro me pondría Reiji si descubría que me había escapado de la escuela sin ninguna buena razón. Así que acepte su invitación con mucha desconfianza y me subí con ellos a la limosina en cuanto llego. Me senté junto a la ventana y junto mío estaba Ruki. Para mi suerte el viaje fue rápido y tranquilo. Aunque podía ver por el reflejo del vidrio como Ruki y Shu se dedicaban algunas miradas cómplices. ¿Qué estarían planeando?

Al llegar nos bajamos y nos dirigimos a la gran biblioteca que había en la mansión Mukami y con Ruki nos sentamos a ver algunos puntos de mis tareas mientras Shu dormía en el sillón. Debía admitir que me tranquilizaba el ambiente en el que estábamos. Me gustaba hacer mis tareas con Ruki y pasar tiempo con Shu… ¡¿pero qué demonios estoy diciendo?! ¡Cómo puedo pensar que me gusta pasar tiempo con estos dos imbéciles! Lo mejor será que me valla a casa, con el tiempo que estuve en la mansión es suficiente para que Reiji crea que me sentía mal.

-Me voy a la mansión- dije mientras cerraba mi cuaderno. Note como Shu abría los ojos para verme.

-¿Seguro?- me pregunto.

Yo asentí y me fui de la mansión. Iba caminando lento por los jardines hacia la gran entrada de la mansión Mukami cuando caí en la cuenta que había dejado mi cuaderno ahí. Volví de mala gana a la mansión, y cuando entre a la biblioteca, volví a quedarme atónito. Ruki estaba encima de Shu besándolo de manera intensa mientras este lo sostenía de la camisa. Me sonroje a más no poder y me di vuelta enseguida evitando ver esa imagen. Sentía mucha vergüenza por volver a verlos así, pero también sentía… ¿enojo? ¿Por qué enojarme el verlos así?

-¿Subaru?- escuche preguntar a Shu detrás mío mientras escuchaba como se acercaba a mí.

-N-no digas nada, solo olvide mi cuaderno y volví por él- No sé por qué, pero no quería ver a ningún de los dos en ese momento –luego llévamelo a la mansión- dije con enfado que trate de disimular. Había dado el primero paso hacia la salida de nuevo cuando la mano de Ruki me retuvo.

-En serio lamento que siempre seas tú el que nos encuentra en estas escenas, pero no se volverá a repetir- Su voz no me tranquilizaba en lo más mínimo, lo único que quería era salir de ahí.

-No importa- con mi fuerza a parte su mano y me volví a dirigir a la salida.

-¿por qué te enfadas tanto?- me pregunto Shu y no supe que responder, la verdad no entendía el por qué me sentía tan enojado y decepcionado. Lo más lógico era que no tendría por qué afectarme tanto como me estaba haciendo.

-no lo estoy- me di vuelta para enfrentarlo de frente y note como este comenzaba a sonreír de manera extraña para mí al igual que el morocho ¿en que estaba pensando ese rubio y el Mukami?

-si no te molesto vernos… no creo que esto pueda molestarte- termino de decir Ruki para acercarse rápidamente hacia mí y plantarme un beso directo en los labios. Abrí los ojos como platos y trate de empujarlo hasta que Shu tomo mis manos por detrás y comenzó a besarme el cuello. No sabía que más hacer y no sé qué demonios se me pasó por la cabeza que solté un pequeño gemido al sentir como Ruki empezaba a acariciar mis caderas y Shu me mordía suavemente la oreja. Se ve que eso los sorprendió y agrado ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me habían teletransportado a una habitación, que deduje era la de Ruki.

Ambos vampiros me tomaron de los brazos y me tiraron contra la cama, todo era como un de javu de aquella noche de navidad. Forcejee, pero me detuve en seco cuando un escalofrió me recorrió todo el cuerpo al sentir como Shu me dio una provocativa lamida a mi oído y Ruki me dejaba una marca de beso (en mis país se diría chupón) en el cuello.

-¡¿q-que demonios c-creen que hacen?! ¡Suéltenme!- volví a tratar de zafarme de su agarre, pero mi fuerza no servía de nada. Me era imposible pensar con claridad en ese momento.

-¿en serio?- pregunto Ruki con un voz ronca.

-pues no parece que quieras que te dejemos- acoto Shu mientras acariciaba suavemente el bulto que se había formado en mis pantalones, el sentir esa mano en mi miembro hizo que soltara un ligero gemido –no te resistas Subaru, lo disfrutaras- aseguro mirándome a los ojos lleno de lujuria.

-p-pero…- ya no sabía que decir para que me dejaran ir. Mi fuerza no resultaba y mi cerebro que siempre me decía que me resistiera era cayada por mi cuerpo que me pedía a gritos que me dejara tomar por esos dos vampiros.

-solo déjate llevar- concluyo Ruki mientras me tomaba del mentón y me atraía hacia él para besarme de manera lenta y profunda, mientras Shu me besaba al costado del cuello haciendo sonidos de succión. Ya nada me importaba, me sentía tan bien en ese momento que solo me deje llevar. Apoye mi mano sobre la de Shu que estaba acariciando mi cadera y metí mis dedos en medio de los suyos indicándole que siguiera, y con la otra mano tomé el cuello de Ruki haciendo más profundo el beso.

Sentía el pene de Ruki siendo frotado contra el mío y el de Shu contra mi trasero, estos dos sin duda no me dejaran escapar, pero ya no me importa. Cuando me separe de Ruki por falta de aire Shu me giro en su dirección y comenzó a besarme en la mandíbula para ir subiendo hasta mis labios y besarme con pasión, abrí la boca ante la insistencia de mi hermano y nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron en una danza desesperada por dominar sobre la otra.

Mientras besaba a Shu, Ruki levantaba mi remera y llenaba de besos y lamidas mi espalda haciendo que la arqueara de placer. Las manos de Ruki acariciaban mis muslos e iban subiendo hacia la hebilla de mi pantalón para desatarla y bajármelo junto con mi ropa interior. Me separe de Shu totalmente sonrojado y aparte la mirada de ambos, esto era nuevo para mí y me avergonzaba mucho.

-no te avergüences- aseguro Shu dándome un beso en la mejilla –eres hermoso- susurro en mi odio haciendo que mi sonrojo aumentara.

-pero para ser justos…- dijo Ruki mirando a Shu y este lo miro para que luego ambos se levantaran de la cama y se empezaran a desvestir enfrente mío. No pude evitar mirar y mi sonrojo seguía mientras veía los cuerpos bien marcados que tenían ambos y lo erectos que estaban. Cuando terminaron de desvestirse volvieron a subir a la cama pero se quedaron apoyados en sus rodillas y ambos me tomaron de los brazos para dejarme en medio de ambos igual apoyado en mis rodillas. Enfrente tenía a Shu y atrás a Ruki, ambos desnudos y aun sin verlos directamente pude sentir como me devoraban con la mirada. El Mukami tomo el borde de mi remera y la levanto dejándome igual que ellos. Yo aun desviaba la mirada de ambos.

-mírame- me dijo Ruki y gire mi cabeza para que sus labios se unieran con los míos de manera algo brusca pero excitante. Su mano se apoyó en mi nuca presionándome contra él, mientras que la otra acariciaba mi estómago.

En medio del beso no pude evitar liberar un gemido al sentir la boca de Shu en uno de mis pezones y su mano en el otro. Sus lamidas se sentían increíbles, me excitaban y hacia que me doliera cierta parte del cuerpo que necesitaba con urgencia atención. Ruki parece haber notado eso, ya que su mano que estaba en mi estomago bajo hasta mi miembro para empezar a acariciarlo y moverlo de arriba abajo. Jamás me había sentido así, era como perderse en un mar de confusión y lujuria en donde lo único que podía distinguir era la calidez de las caricias de esos dos vampiros. Mis manos no pudieron quedarse quietas que una fue a parar al cuello de Shu que estaba lamiendo mi otro pezón y tocando sin pudor mi trasero. Y mi otra mano acompaño a la de Ruki moviéndola más rápido. No pude seguir besando a Ruki ya que el aire pedía a gritos entrar a mis pulmones. Me gire para seguir gimiendo y ver como Shu empezaba a bajar sus besos por mi estómago hasta mi pene, donde aparto la mano de Ruki y mía y le dio una lamida desde la raíz hasta la punta haciéndome estremecer. Metió todo mi miembro en su boca marcando un ritmo rápido que me hizo gemir como loco. Lleve mi mano hasta su cabello marcando un ritmo rápido. Me costaba respirar entre tanta excitación, pero mi respiración se corto al sentir una fuerte mordida de Ruki en mi cuello. Estaba succionando mi sangre, aunque de forma lenta, ya que sabía que podía hacer que me desmayara como la otra noche.

Seguimos así hasta que no pude aguantar más y me corrí en la boca de Shu y este se lo trago todo haciéndome sonrojar de nuevo. Ruki se aparto de mi cuello y lamio el resto de sangre que quedaba. Shu subió hasta mi altura y me beso mientras acariciaba mi sonrojada mejilla. Su boca tenía un gusto salado, seguramente debido a que me corrí en su boca, pero no me molestaba. Tome su rostro entre mis manos mientras nos besábamos hasta que Ruki me tomo del brazo y me jalo con fuerza hacia él haciendo que me separe de Shu y ambos cayéramos en la cama, yo encima de él y boca abajo. No tardo ni un segundo en besarme mientras acariciaba mi espalda. Uno de sus colmillos mordió mi labio haciendo que la sangre saliera de mi labio lastimado. Succionaba mi sangre cuando las manos de Shu fueron hasta mi cadera y levantaron mi trasero haciendo que quedara en cuatro e introdujo un dedo en mi entrada. Solté un quejido de dolor y me separe de Ruki.

-¡Shu!- gemí su nombre al sentir el segundo dedo y una lágrima salió de mis ojos por el dolor. Ruki lamio esa lágrima y comenzó a repartir pequeños besos por mi rostro y cuello.

-tranquilo, pronto pasara el dolor- dijo mientras introducía un tercer dedo. Los movía de manera que simulaban embestidas y mi cuerpo inconscientemente se comenzó a mover contra sus dedos buscando que entraran más profundo. Luego de que me acostumbrara saco sus dedos, tomo mis caderas con firmeza e introdujo lentamente su miembro haciendo que casi gritara de dolor y placer. Para callarme Ruki volvió a besarme de manera suave para que olvidara el dolor.

Después de un rato al haberme acostumbrado moví mis caderas y Shu empezó a darme leves embestidas que se sentían increíbles. Deje de besar a Ruki ya que no podía parar de gemir, y más cuando Shu toco un punto dentro de mí que me hizo casi gritar su nombre de placer. Este respondió embistiéndome más rápido y con más fuerza, tocando una y otra vez ese punto dentro de mí que hacía que perdiera la cabeza.

 **Pov's Shu**

Cuando escuche como gemía mi nombre no pude contenerme más y lo embestí lo más rápido y fuerte que podía, tenía sus caderas firmemente sujetas mientras las movía de manera rápida al son de mi miembro que entraba y salía de su interior. Note como Ruki besaba su cuello y clavícula mientras que su mano iba bajando hasta apretar fuertemente el miembro de mi hermanito haciendo que este gimiera con fuerza. No sé qué fue lo que me molesto más, que Subaru haya gemido el nombre de ese Mukami o que Ruki se asomo por el cuello de Subaru para mirarme de manera desafiante y morder ese blanco cuello que tanto me gustaba besar.

No dejaría que tomara la ventaja, así que aumente el ritmo y fuerza de mis embestidas, y me agache un poco para acariciar el torso de mi albino y pellizcar uno de sus pezones, mientras que con mi otra mano le di una fuerte nalgada. Parece que le gusto, ya que volvió a gemir mi nombre más fuerte y contrajo su entrada apretando mi miembro y haciendo que me corriera con fuerza dentro suyo y él en la mano de Ruki.

Salí con cuidado de él y este se dejo caer encima de Ruki y yo me apoye con ambas manos a sus costados para no aplastarlos. Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas e iba a decir algo, pero Ruki hablo primero.

-mi turno-

 **Pov's Ruki**

Ahora me tocaba a mí poder aliviar mi dolor de entrepierna. Con fuerza voltee ambos cuerpos que tenia encima haciendo que Shu quede acostado en la cama, Subaru encima de él boca arriba, y yo encima. Mire a Subaru y lo embestí de una sola y fuerte estocada. Este arqueo su espalda y gimió de placer; no sé qué tenía este albino que me excitaba tanto. El semen de Shu sirvió como lubricante permitiéndome moverme más rápido y profundo mientras que el miembro de Subaru volvía a ponerse erecto.

Continúe embistiéndolo y lo bese de forma apasionada sobre Shu. Pero este no se quedó quieto, metió su mano entre medio de ambos y tomo el pene de Subaru quien gimió y se apartó de mi unos centímetros. Cosa que el rubio no desaprovecho, ya que con su mano tomo la nuca de Subaru y lo beso enfrente mío.

Decidí que sería mejor probar besar otro lugar y me dirigí al hombro del menor y lo mordí con algo de fuerza haciendo que este se separe de Shu para liberar un quejido de dolor. Deje de morderlo y volví a besarlo mientras Shu besaba su oreja. Estuvimos así unos minutos más hasta que no aguante mas y me corrí dentro suyo y él en nuestros estómagos y en la mano de Shu.

Salí de él y tanto Subaru como yo dejamos de apoyarnos sobre Shu y nos acostamos en la cama. Subaru en medio de ambos.

 **Pov's Subaru**

Estaba exhausto, mi respiración se empezaba a regularizar y mis parpados se sentían cada vez más pesados. Me acomode en el pecho de Shu mientras este me abrazaba del cuello, y con mi mano acaricie el brazo con el que Ruki me abrazaba por la espalda y apegaba a él. Lo último que sentí antes de quedarme dormido fue la respiración cálida de Ruki en mi nuca y la de Shu en mi rostro.

-Descansa Subaru- escuche decir a alguno de los dos antes de quedarme profundamente dormido.

 **¡Lo logre! ¡Actualice! En serio lamento la demora, pero en compensación les traje un lemon triple 7w7, es el primer trió que escribo así que no sean muy críticos. Tal vez tarde de nuevo para el siguiente capítulo, (échenle la culpa a la universidad ¬¬) pero tengan paciencia.**

 **Nos leemos~**


End file.
